


Dress Me Up

by Mysenia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Werewolf Courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fight fire with fire they always say, so that's exactly what Stiles does. Peter thinks he can just send Stiles all these unwanted clothes? Well Stiles is going to give Peter a taste of his own medicine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainlady/gifts).



> To the lovely Infinity who sent me a very sweet ask on Tumblr and I was inspired to write this! ^^

When Stiles came home to yet another little package on his bed - because of course it couldn’t have been left on his doorstep like any normal delivery - he couldn’t help but sigh theatrically and huffily throw himself down on his bed before picking up the package. He knew what was inside, knew who it was from even without the identifiers of postage on the outside.

Many a person had despaired over his love of plaid but, until Peter, no one had gone so far as try to dress him. It irked him that the wolf didn’t listen to Stiles when he told him no, didn’t take the hint when Stiles returned the clothes.

Stiles let his fingers trail over the package wondering what was inside it that time. Last time it had been a plain black t-shirt, no flair or fanfare - something Stiles had even considered wearing - but it was the principle of the situation.

He was a grown ass man who could dress himself and maybe if Peter took the time to _ask_ him what he wanted, then Stiles would take it. It was the assumption prevalent throughout it all that really made Stiles itch, even if that was not the wolf’s intention. 

Finally sitting himself up, he ripped open the package and couldn’t do anything but stare. Following along the same line of thought concerning the shirt, what was inside was plain but something fitted - the size most likely perfect because Peter was nothing if not attentive to the little details.

Stiles pulled the boxer-briefs out of the box. They were sinfully soft and Stiles groaned because he absolutely wanted to feel them sliding up his legs and cupping his balls, dick encased in softness. He knew, though, that if he didn’t give back the package, even if all they did was sit in his drawer, that Peter would take it as more than it was - Stiles simply indulging himself in a pair of grossly expensive underwear.

Stiles knew if he didn’t put a stop to it, send Peter a message that he’d understand, that the wolf would continue sending him clothes and he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from accepting at some point. 

He let himself caress the boxer-briefs one last time before putting them back in the package and closing it so he wouldn’t be tempted by them.

Getting up from the bed Stiles went to his computer desk and sat down to do some shopping of his own. It was time for the wolf to have a taste of his own medicine.

* * *

Stiles made sure that he was at the loft when Peter received the package. He wanted to see the wolf’s face when he opened the sweater Stiles bought him. He had to concentrate to keep his face straight and his heartbeat steady when Peter signed for the package.

“What’cha got there Peter?” Scott calls from his place on the couch. The entire pack is over, Stiles could not have asked for a better time for the package to arrive.

Peter ignored the question as he flicked a claw out and cut open the tape, opening up the package and opening up the tissue paper surrounding the sweater. The wolf smirked before walking over to the counter to place down the package before pulling the sweater out.

“It seems someone has sent me a sweater.” Peter stated as he held up the sweater for everyone to see. 

The sweater was a henley of yellow olive green colouring with a deep v-neck and absolutely not something one would find in the wolf’s closet. Stiles shared a look with Scott and could see the amusement mirrored in his friend’s gaze.

“It’s, uh, nice Peter.” Erica laughed out from her spot beside Scott. That set the rest of the pack off, laughter filling the loft as Peter merely ignored them all.

He took his package and disappeared quickly up the loft stairs and Stiles thought that finally Peter understood how it felt to receive something he didn’t want. Stiles didn’t think the wolf was ignorant as to who sent him the shirt, the wolf had sent an unreadable look Stiles’ way as he had passed.

Stiles sat back, satisfied, as the laughter died down around him. He went back to reading his comic, comfortable in the knowledge that he’d accomplished his goal.

It was only a short time later when he was interrupted by Kira wolf whistling and he whipped his head around to see who she was whistling at. He felt his jaw drop as he watched Peter make his way down the stairs. The shirt fit just on the side of right, tight in all the right places, and the colour actually complimented his skin tone.

Stiles couldn’t believe that the wolf even deigned to try it on, let alone walk down the stairs to the potential of being ridiculed. He found his eyes tracking the wolf’s movement as Peter finally reached the bottom of the stairs and made his way across the loft.

“I’ll admit I wasn’t expecting that to look good on you old man but damn do you fill that out nicely.” Erica winked at Peter and the wolf bowed in her direction.

Stiles accidentally caught Peter’s eye and huffed as the wolf winked at him. Apparently the wolf knew that Stiles had been expecting him to hate it and instead he had walked around owning the sweater in a way that was making Stiles warm all over. He didn’t expect to feel so good about seeing the wolf accepting his joke gift.

It made Stiles wonder how far he could push the wolf before Peter called Stiles out on his ridiculous clothing choices. It made him wonder what he could make the wolf wear.

* * *

Stiles laughed to himself as he ordered his latest “gift” for Peter. So far he had managed to get the wolf to wear bright blue pants that hugged the wolf’s ass just right but made it extremely hard to take his entire “evil villain” persona seriously; a fuzzy panda hat which had had Stiles cackling in delight; and a pair of grey sweatpants with elastic bottoms that the wolf took to wearing often.

Stiles admitted, only in the depths of his mind, that Peter looked delicious in the sweatpants. The way the material caught on the wolf’s cock had Stiles’ mind going places he’d never thought possible, at least not when thinking about the former murderer. 

Peter had continued to send him clothing and though he’d yet to wear anything Peter had bought him, Stiles now had a number of packages of clothing sitting in his closet. He’d re-received the boxer-briefs plus a nice button down checkered shirt, gray slacks with a thin brown belt, and the latest gift, perfectly sized suede shoes - a complete outfit. 

Stiles had decided that since Peter was trying to class him up, get him to wear clothes Peter himself would wear, that he’d get the wolf to wear clothes Stiles would wear. He liked to ignore the little voice in his head that said he liked to see the wolf in his clothes.

He’d become slightly obsessed with what he could get the wolf to wear and Stiles knew he’d just hit jackpot. As he clicked checkout on the website he heard his bedroom window opening and quickly shut the tab. If it was Peter coming in his room he didn’t want the wolf to see what he was buying.

As he turned around he was greeted with Derek’s surly face. “Yo dude, you know I have a front door. I don’t know how many times I have to remind you of this.” Stiles huffs as Derek crawls in his window and walks over to sit himself on the bed.

“Stiles, I know it’s you that’s been sending Peter the clothes.” 

Stiles can’t help but gape at Derek. “How long?”

“Since the beginning. I know that he’s sent you clothes as well.” Derek crosses his arms defensively but Stiles isn’t going to attack him. Derek’s not stupid and Stiles can’t be mad at him for finding out, he wasn’t being subtle after all. “You know that he’s,” Derek blows out a deep breath. “He’s been courting you and you’ve been returning the favour.” 

“I haven’t!” Stiles immediately denied even as his brain whirred over all the facts. 

Derek didn’t say anything, merely let him come to terms with the reality of the situation. Peter had accepted his first gift, even if it had been a gag and Stiles trying to get the wolf to back off, and then he’d proceeded to show it off. Peter had gone and shown off each continuing gift of clothing, even repeatedly wearing the items.

And Stiles had started keeping each of Peter’s gifts, even if he wasn’t wearing it, the fact that he’d started to keep them meant something. Even though Stiles wasn’t a wolf he’d forgotten that he had been dealing with a being that functioned differently, a werewolf.

“Shit.” Stiles tipped his head back as Derek hummed his agreement of the sentiment. 

Derek had left Stiles shortly after. Stiles had sat silently contemplating his actions of the last couple of weeks and what they meant well into the night.

* * *

When Stiles had sent the last package he’d had sweaty palms and his heart had been thundering. It was crazy how different he’d felt after coming to realise how serious his little game had actually been.

He’d almost religiously kept track of the progress of the package after he’d ordered it so that when it arrived at its destination he knew he could message the wolf to meet him at the cafe the pack frequented downtown, and that the wolf would be wearing his latest gift. 

Stiles had dressed carefully, even went so far as to style his hair. He’d felt nervous as he’d jumped into his jeep and driven to the cafe after the wolf had texted the affirmative that he’d meet him there.

After Stiles had parked, he’d made his way to the cafe and his eyes had roved all over searching for Peter. The loft was closer so it was only logical that Peter had made it first.

He spotted Peter playing chess with some random person - it was an eclectic cafe filled with board games and chess board tables that Stiles thoroughly enjoyed - and he felt a smile break across his face as his took in the shirt the wolf was currently wearing.

Stiles had ordered Peter a plaid shirt and the wolf was wearing it. Stiles couldn’t quite describe the joy he felt that the wolf would stoop to wearing clothes he’d so desperately tried to get Stiles to stop wearing. 

As Stiles made his way closer to him the wolf picked up his scent and turned to greet Stiles. For the first time ever Stiles could say he’d well and truly stunned the wolf and he grinned as he whipped out his phone to take a picture of Peter gaping, which was truly a once in a lifetime moment.

**Author's Note:**

> [Peter's first sweater](http://mysenia.tumblr.com/post/129225385620/prettiestcaptain-peter-hale-meme%C3%A2-%C3%A2-favourite)   
>  [Peter in the blue pants](http://i.imgur.com/IcSn3KO.jpg)   
>  [Peter in the panda hat](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/1f/05/be/1f05bef00b98bb7e70e9c3065cc352f3.jpg)   
>  [Peter in the sweatpants](http://36.media.tumblr.com/101fb535d38cab8188d053e49ec82166/tumblr_nr1uvpCFmQ1s96ryho1_500.png)   
>  [Stiles' outfit](http://cdn23.us1.fansshare.com/photos/dylanobrien/da-man-magazine-dylan-obrien-812226205.jpg)   
>  [Peter in the plaid shirt](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/8d/13/35/8d1335426aeeb6c8f1cf03fc2b7b3963.jpg)
> 
> The ask Infinity sent me was based off the first sweater that Peter is wearing, and I was inspired to write more from there.
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
